Blood Drug
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Damon runs into a very interesting boy, one that he can't just let get away.
1. Prologue

**Blood Drug**

**Prologue**

The scent floated on the breeze that ruffled the tree leaves of Mystic Falls. It was Human but not entirely. And that's what drew the Fanged, pale ones near. Once they caught the scent of that intoxicating smell, there was no going back. That scent just made you want to taste, and once it enters your system, you're hooked for life; that is, until your truly dead- for good. It was made for them, pacifically. For their bodies, taste, system. _Everything._ The same way custom clothes are made for certain people. Once it was in your possession, you would go to hell and back again just to keep it, for it to be yours. You would do unimaginable things just for a glance, for a sniff. _Anything,_ to be near. Though it is rare, and mostly none have heard or know about it; it chose to pass through Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood Drug**

**Chapter 1**

He burst forth from the brush at a inhuman speed, barely causing a rustle in the canopy. He collapsed on the deserted road with deathly huge gasps as he looked frantically around him. A big sign with: _Welcome to Mystic Falls _written on it came in his vision but he paid it no mind as he held his breath and sniffed the air. He couldn't smell their scent on the breeze. _Maybe I've lost them_, he thought dreamily. But he shook the hope away, _the only way their going to be gone is if their dead—again_. But he didn't have the strength to fight them; he had been running for a long time.

He dug in his backpack and pulled out a small vile, uncorking it he swallowed the dark liquid inside. The taste was bitter and caused him to shutter no matter how many times he's tasted it. It burned as it coursed through out his body, seeping into his every pore. It was supposed to mask his scent; making it so that those with sensitive noses- Vampires, can't stand to be within a fifty meter radius of him. Kind of like being confined to a sewer, sort of smell.

To him, he smelt like any other human. But then again, he did tend to have very limited opportunities to deal with his hygiene. At the moment he was relatively clean. As clean one could get going through the wood. Some scratches here and there mud and leaves that he was able to brush off. With attentive sniff now and then, he crossed over to the other side of the Mystic Falls sign.

He was Julian and he was on the run because Vampires wanted to make him their blood bitch.

;

;

Julian kept to the shadows, it being dark out helped quite a bit. He was fallowing his nose; all this crap about Vampires left his mind for if only for a moment as his hunger took hold. It was starting to get hard to hold back the release, but once he got some food inside him he would be stronger, more alert.

He stopped just short of a door; yummy smells were coming from behind it. He self consciously brushed the many wrinkles in his clothes, smoothed out his unruly black hair, his violet eye scoped out the streets: deserted. He stuck his hand in his jean pockets; making sure he had some bills there. Slowly, he pulled the door open and sounds poured out and along with that sound came the delicious smells of food. His mouth burst full of saliva as his stomach grumbled.

As the door closed behind him, Julian took in the surroundings. There was a bar, tables, even a pool table on a floor a step up, bathrooms probably in the back. It wasn't that crowded, which might be a good thing for him. Julian took a long deep sniff, basking in the scent of food. Suddenly his whole body froze, every nerve in his body buzzed as the familiar scent of vampire entered his nose.

How could he have been so stupid as to think that he could be free if only for an hour?

Slowly he turned his head, his violet eyes taking in every detail, every person. Julian knew he found the vampire when he met the thunder blue eyes. He had jet black hair, thunder blue eyes, clean shaven, black leather jacket, black button down, black jeans, and black boots. It wasn't one of the vampires that were after him; this one was already here.

He looked at Julian with wide, intent eyes; his posture alert and ready. Julian sucked in a breath as he slowly back toward the door, his eyes locked with those of blue. Fear coursed through him as the vampires lips turned upward. Julian sucked in a breath as his back hit the door; he took a millisecond to commit this man to detail before he pushed the door open and ran.

Damon was up and out of the chair before the door was even half way closed.

;

;

Julian ran like he's never run before; this was way to close. The black liquid must have been a dud; what were the chances of this? He could feel the vampire on his tail, could feel the need to release growing. It was the stupidest thing ever; when he was near a vampire- it didn't matter who, the feeling to release grew even greater.

And that's what was happening now, as the dark haired vampire neared, Julian's nature slowly crawled to the surface.

Julian took a sharp turn, running into an alleyway. He pulled up short, coming face to face with a brick wall; he had just run himself into a corner with a vampire on his heals. He turned around, pressing his back against the wall, coming face to face with said vampire. He had no time to take a breath, no time to even scream as his violet hues met those of black. Or as a hand reached out quick a light and grabbed a hand full of his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his virgin skin of his neck. Razor sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck before he could even blink, all he could do was grab the sides of the vampires leather jacket as he started to suck.

Julian couldn't believe this was happening; after all the time he's been running from this, the one time he seeks out food, he becomes the meal for a vampire he just happened across. He had never actually been bitten by a vampire before, this was the first time. He never did expect it to be comfortable, but this was just killing him. He was sure the vampire tore something in his neck, that was how much it hurt; but the thing was, that he also felt relief.

This was what he was made for; he was the human that would; he was the human that would last forever- no matter how much blood you took. He was made for vampires. That was why it was such a bone crushing relief; he had finally filled his duty. And why not do it with a vampire that wasn't bad looking. Darkness took Julian under as the fangs retracted from his throat and he fell slack into the man in front of him; belatedly he remembered smelling aftershave.

As Damon's fangs retreated back into a more human form, and the inkiness in his eyes flowed back into a pupil, he felt surprised to say the least.

He was in the hub, looking for his next meal- he was actually looking toward the burnet tending the bar, when the door opened. The scent hit him like a title wave. It was like the very first time he tasted human blood as a vampire, times 100. He looked down at the dark head of hair in his hands, unconsciously taking in the scent that floated from the warm body in his hands. There was no way he could just leave the kid there, that with the scent he was pulling off. And Damon could swear he could smell other vampires in the air.

All he knew for sure was that Stefan was going to be pissed.

**note: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Blood Drug**

**Chapter 2**

;

;

"What's wrong with you, Damon?" Stefan demanded, "You can't keep doing this!"

Damon ignored his little brother as he stared at the closed door that separated him and that intoxicating smelling kid. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that made his blood rush and all reason go out the door.

"Damon!" Stefan growled jerking Damon from his daze.

"What?" Damon growled back, turning to face his brother.

"You're going to compel him when he wakes up, and then your going to send him on his way."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "No."

Stefan narrowed his eyes in turn.

;

;

Julian moaned in bliss as he stretched; God, he hadn't felt this good in, well, _ever_ really. Who would have thought that being bitten would feel so good? He knew it would happen eventually; being claimed. And it was all because he let his hunger throw caution to the wind.

He could already feel the pull; feel the need to be near the one that had bitten him. Julian smelled the air, besides the one who had claimed him, there was one more vampire in the room and they were related.

He stood from the bed he had been lying on and took slow, careful steps towards the door. Julian could feel the build of blood inside him, could feel the need for release. His hand shook slightly as his hand rested on the knob.

Slowly, he turned the handle.

;

;

"Can't you smell him?" Damon said finally, taking a unconscious sniff of air.

Stefan did the same, "I don't smell anything, Damon." he scrubbed a hand through his brown waves in frustration.

Damon sniffed again, this time noticing that the smell had gotten stronger in the last few seconds. He turned towards the door that was now open to meet the violet eyes of the one on his mind- or nose.

Julian's breath hitched as he stared into Damon's eyes, the need for release building. It was as if it was only the two of them in the room as they stepped towards each other; they didn't even know they were doing it until they came face to face. It was as if they were magnetized.

Damon's eyes grew black and his canines sharpened as all his senses were tuning into Julian; the way his heart beat, his blood flowed and was building up. _The Smell_. And in response to Damon's transformation, Julian tilted his head back, exposing his supple neck.

Damon didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Julian's body, pulling him close before he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh; right over his pulse point. Julian's eyes slipped closed as his arms wrapped around Damon in turn. It didn't hurt this time; maybe because it was less of a shock. As Damon sucked, Julian could feel his own canines grow; _God_, he was so hungry.

Damon pulled back from his neck, and as if reading Julian's mind, he tilted his head back and exposed his own neck. Julian let his tongue glide over his lips hungrily before his mouth clamped down on the taunt flesh of Damon's neck.

Damon had never actually done this before; let another bite him, not even Stefan. But he had let Julian do it without a seconds thought; Just as Julian let him.

_Julian? Is that what his name is? We must have exchanged inside info_. Damon thought.

Julian slowed down the suction as his stomach grew fuller, until he stopped all together. He pulled his teeth free of the flesh, before they shrunk back to human form. The warmth from Damon's blood spread through his body making him sleepy and sedated. he rested his head against Damon's shoulder.

A smirk curved Damon's lips as he looked at Stefan from over Julian's head. "I always knew you liked to watch, little brother."

Stefan just shook his head.

"Julian?" Damon ran his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Mm," was all Julian could muster as he leaned on Damon a little more.

"You're going to have to talk," Damon said, his normal demeanor returning.

Julian squeezed his eye tight for a moment. "You smell good," he said in a innocent voice.

"Julian," Damon said, his voice hard. "I will compel you." he threatened.

"I will not be held accountable for my actions." Julian warned.

"And what actions would those be?" Damon asked, curious.

"How am I supposed to know? The whole point of compelling is so the person doesn't remember." Julian scoffed.

"Then talk," suggested Damon.

Julian sighed explosively before he slid to the floor at Damon's feet, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Damon said, sinking to the floor in front of Julian and sparing a glance at Stefan.

"From the start?" Julian asked, stalling.

"Yes, the start." Damon agreed.

Julian stared down at his hands, his head bowed. "We're human, but not entirely and we don't have a name. I don't know how we are made or who the first one was; all I know is that we were made for Vampires. Something in our blood, it attracts you. The smell leads you to us and the taste of our blood is addictive. When you bit me," Julian whispered, his hand going up to the spot on his neck where Damon first bit him in the alley. "You basically claimed my as yours. That's the reason why you can smell me and Stefan can't, because I'm yours. It is my duty to fulfill your blood needs, I can feel when your hungry and my body produces more blood then a human to complete that need." Julian looked up than, looked into Damon's Thunder Ocean eyes, and searched them for something. He could see it just under the surface; regret. He turned and looked at Stefan next and he saw the same thing in those oak green eyes. He wasn't wanted here, the thing that happened in the alley was just a sper of the moment thing and same with the sharing of blood; it was his stupid scent. "Though if we are not wanted, there is a way to break the claim."

"How?" Damon asked.

Julian smiled sadly at him; already knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear Damon say it. "There are two ways; one is to kill the vampire that holds the claim, and the other one is to have another lay their claim by biting in the exact same place where that was bitten first."

Damon was silent as he looked at Julian, he found his answer when met Stefan's eyes. "You should leave, Julian." he stood from his spot on the floor, looking at the crown of Julian's head.

Julian sat for only a second longer but it felt as if it were hours. Who would have knew that he had gotten so attached to this man in barely half an hour, thought that they fit each other, that it was meant to be. But as he walked with Damon down the hall towards the door, bag in hand; he was just getting ahead of himself.

Damon made sure not to make any physical contact with Julian as he open the fornt door, letting Julian step out.

"Take care of yourself, Damon." Julian took of at a run towards the wood.

Damon closed the door slowly before he leaned his back against the closed wood.

"You did the right thing, Damon." Stefan told his brother.

"Yeah, just like you did the "right thing" when you talked to Elena for the first time." Damon agreed albeit sarcastic.

**note: Poor Julian, getting sent away like that; but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Blood Drug**

**Chapter 3**

Julian ran towards the other vampires, following their scent. They never did enter Mystic Falls, maybe they could smell the vampire brothers that he hadn't and were steering clear. He would have swallowed another vile of the black liquid but his scent was already masked from any other vampire besides Damon, so he could actually walk right passed them and they wouldn't even notice. Because to any other vampire besides Damon, he had no scent at all, no presence; it was as if he didn't even exist to the other vampires - that is unless they were looking for him. But the thing about his scent was that it sends vampires into a sort of daze, like they blacked out, or were sleep walking.

So right now the three of them were probably very confused and had no memory of the last few months. Julian stopped just short of were they were camped out, holed inside of a cave. Trapped. Vulnerable. He could easily kill them, and then be on his way. Barricade them in, and then set fire to the inside of the cave. He could do a surprise attack and stack them all; there were only three after all. Or he could wait for daylight and flush them out, have them burn for a crisp. And then he could be free and walk around like a normal person. Damon would still have a claim over him, but if Julian got far enough away, he couldn't be smelt and though Damon may still feel him now and then, it's not like he would know the difference anyway.

And though Julian would still be able to feel everything no matter how far away, it was worth the risk. He would know where Damon was and if he was safe. And sure, he might get a smidge jealous when he fed on someone else, but if that met Damon was happy and Julian could be free; then that was alright.

Like he said; he got a little too attached in that little time of half an hour.

So it was decided; he would wait until the sun came up and then flush them out. He would throw the rest of his scent masking vials in to the cave, they would smash open and the scent would drive them into the sun and they would burn. Julian smiled at the thought; all he had to do was wait.

;

;

Damon tapped out a inconsecutive tattoo on the arm of the leather chair, a empty glass in his other hand. Shadows danced across his face in the flicker from the fire place. Stefan was out with Elena, so he had the house to himself with nothing to do. He had fed well today, thanks to Julian. Julian. Why the hell couldn't he get the kid out of his head? Oh yeah, because his blood was so freaking good. And that smell . . . God that smell.

Damon inhaled just for the sack that he might just catch the ruminates of the scent; it was just as strong as it had been when Julian was right beside him. It was odd to say the least; Julian should have been claimed by another by now. Because like the kid had said, they were chasing him. Damon could smell them; three was their number. They were still here and so was Julian, so then why could Damon still smell him?

Maybe Julian had changed his mind; those vampires were chasing him for God knows how long, so there must have been a reason why he ran. He never ran from Damon, granted Damon didn't give him a chance. That attack was just as much a surprise on Damon as it had been on Julian, but he could have made a run for it when he woke up. But instead he had come straight to Damon, why? When Damon had told him it was better if he left, Damon had just barely caught the flash of feelings in his violet eyes. The hurt, betrayal, but there was no surprise; it was as if he had expected Damon to tell him to leave.

This was Stefan's fault, why should his little brother get what he wanted, and he, the older brother didn't? Stefan should have been glad if he let Julian stay, because then he would stop pursuing Elena. Julian had actually had every thing he needed: an unlimited supply of blood (that was actually better than Elena's) that he could have when ever he wanted, company, probably even a play-mate on the side and who knew what else. Sure, he would still pester Stefan, pester Elena, but what else was an older brother to do beside pester his little brother?

He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose; this was definitely Stefan's fault.

Slowly, painstakingly, he probed for Julian's conscious. When he thought he found it, he tried to get a read on the emotions flowing through him before he even made the chose of making contact. On the surface his mind was calm, calculating, patient and very alert. But further from the surface clips flashed through his mind like a slid show. Pictures of things that flew by to fast for even Damon to catch, but sometime he'd catch a glimpse'. Thunder Ocean eyes, slightly narrowed. Black, straight hair. Black leather. A cynical smirk. Flawless, pale skin. In the end he put it together; a picture of him and with it came emotions. Joy, sadness, relief, need, all of these jumbled together. How could he get all of that when Julian was hardly even in his presence for half an hour?

Now he decided to make contact.

_Where are you_? Damon demanded.

There was a sliver of silence before, _Damon? What the hell_? Julian demanded back.

Damon ignore the question, Answer my question.

_What_? Julian growled, _That's none of your business_!

_Of course it is_, Damon denied.

_How so_? Damon could here the smirk.

_I still have a claim over you_, Damon smirked back, _that's how_.

_Not for long_, Julian lied.

_Where are you_? Damon demanded again.

_I'm taking care of Business, that's where I am_.

_Don't play games with me_, Damon growled, _you'll lose every time_.

_You think this is a game, Damon_? Julian demanded, _You think being claimed by one of these ass hole that have made my life a living hell for the last 4 months a game. Willingly have them bite me so I can be their blood slave, so they could probably rape me when they get bored! No, Damon, this is not a game!_

_Julian,-,_ But Julian cut him off.

_I have to go, Damon_, Julian told him quietly, _The sun is up and I have things that need to be taken care._

Damon couldn't find Julian's mind after that, so he decided to go find him in person.

;

;

Julian slid out of the tree he had taken refuge in during the remaining hours of the night. He figure that he would throw the remaining vials into the cave when the sun reached just above the tree's, that way the rays touched the ground and the instant they came out they would catch fire. And that would be the moment he would attach each with a stake to the heart.

He had only four vials left; which should work, even if one or two were duds it should still have the desired effect. The sun was reaching the point above the trees, and it's rays were shining through the thick canopy above; lighting patches of the rock bed below. Julian readied himself, clutching the four vials his hand ready to throw into the mouth of the cave; his focus split between the sky and the mouth of the cave. There was a small flaw to this plan of his; the sky was not as clear as Julian would have liked it to be, stray clouds floated willy-nilly near the sun.

The reason he didn't light on fire and turn into dust like the vampires other than being mostly human himself; was the fact that like the Salvatore brothers, he also had the blue jewel that let him go into the sun. But instead of having it in the form of a ring on his finger, head had it in the form on a tongue ring. So that way, if he did ever die, whoever did it would leave his dead body; then he could come back to life and leave, no one would be the wiser because he doesn't tell anybody about it.

Julian glanced at the sky; there was this big cloud that was going to cover the sun any minute out. So he could either move now or wait until the cloud passed. He relaxed his body, his arm lowering. He needed more sun time if he was going to kill three vampires. Staying in the shadows, Julian watched the cloud.

Julian felt a weight on his shoulder, causing him to start. He spun around, the arm holding the vials hit something solid causing him to drop them. They crashed to the rock bed, the glass vials smashing open and the black liquid inside splattering the surface; no smell emitted- all four were duds. Julian looked at whatever had touched; breathed a very short sigh of relief. It wasn't one of the vampires from the cave but Damon.

Julian had forgotten about Damon; once the mind conversation between them ended he flew from Julian's mind. How was he supposed to know the Damon would even talk to him again, let alone come and find him?

Frustration flared inside of him; why not anger, Julian didn't know. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Julian demanded through a harsh whisper.

"What are you doing?" Damon returned in a cool voice, his eye curiously roaming around before landing back on Julian.

Julian ignored him, "You need to leave, Damon, _now._" he gave Damon a shove in the chest but he didn't even budge an inch, even with Julian's inhuman strength.

Before Julian could take his hands away, Damon grabbed his wrists in an iron grip, keeping them in place. He stared down at Julian, his eyes narrowed. "What did you plan on doing?" he said in a dangerous voice.

Julian narrowed his eyes back, not backing an inch. "You really want to know, Damon?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Fine, I was going to kill them, then leave. You wouldn't have even known the difference if I had gotten far enough away, but you had to change your min, didn't you?" Julian growled low.

"So what if I did? What do you plan on doing about it?" Damon challenged, arrogance laced his voice.

Julian smirked back but before he could say a word, something grabbed him from behind. And before Damon could even move, fingers grasped Julian's hair pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Before Julian could comprehend what was happening, pain seared the through out his neck; in the same spot in which Damon had first bitten him. Before blackness took over, Julian could feel bottomless fury fill Damon before it faded away.

Damon's vision went red, his fangs snapped out, and his eyes turned black. He dove for the vampire holding Julian's unconscious body, ripping him away from kid. Without a seconds notice, Damon ripped his throat to shreds; killing him instantly. The other two were just as easy; for Damon, it was like stepping on snails. As Damon's eyes returned back to normal, he was kneeled beside Julian, blood covering his mouth as he stared at Julian's neck.

Julian slowly lifted his hand to his neck before lifting it in the front of his face. He peeled his eyes open, taking in his bloody hand. He didn't feel anything; only emptiness. He let his hand fall to his stomach, his sliding over to look at Damon. "Why did you come?" he licked his lips.

Damon narrowed his eye, the blood standing out on his pale face. "I came for you."

"I suppose you did, but I'm not your's any more, now am I?" he looked at Damon, a dare in those violet eye.

Before Damon could stop himself, his teeth had already sunk into the flesh of Julian's throat. Damon drank his blood; once again claiming Julian as his.

"You can't change your mind now, Damon Salvatore." Julian smirked; happy again to be able to feel Damon.

"It's not me we have to worry about."

"Stefan." Julian said, nodding. "Well, I think he'll agree that I'm good for you when you stop perusing his girlfriend," Julian smiled dangerously an eyebrow raised as he looked up at Damon. "Now won't he?"

Damon's blue eyes narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Maybe,"

**note: I hoped you like the story, please review!**


End file.
